1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging cushion assembly, more particularly to a packaging cushion assembly that can be folded so as to form a receiving space, that can be unfolded so as to save space, and that can be recycled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a currently available packaging cushion assembly 100 is used on top and bottom portions 140, 141 of an assembled computer module 14 to protect the computer module 14 from damage due to impact during transport. The packaging cushion assembly 100 includes a pair of unitary frame bodies 1 each made of a foam material. Each of the frame bodies 1 has a bottom wall 10, and four sidewalls 12 extending perpendicularly and respectively from four end peripheries 11 of the bottom wall 10. The bottom wall 10 and the sidewalls 12 cooperatively define a receiving space 13. During packing, the frame bodies 1 respectively and directly cover top and bottom portions 140, 141 of an article, such as the computer module 14, through the receiving spaces 13 thereof so as to protect the computer module 14 from damage due to impact during transport.
Since each frame body 1 of the packaging cushion assembly 100 is formed as a unitary body from foam material, the frame body 1 cannot be folded so that it occupies a substantial space during transport.